


無人之境02

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	無人之境02

敖子逸玩陆肖温也是费了点心思的,在剧组杀青的前一天特地来探他的班,大张锣鼓的送了他一枚款式女气的钻戒。一时间众人都以为敖子逸要洗心革面,不再万花丛中过采他八千朵了。

小张暗自替丁程鑫捏了把汗,以为背靠的大山要倒了,不料丁程鑫不以为然,边看粉丝的信边说:“我还不知道敖子逸那性子?拿枚女式钻戒嘲讽谁呢?也就陆肖温那傻逼当个宝似的。”

小张着急去捂丁程鑫的嘴:“鑫哥,被人拍到就不好了。”

丁程鑫无所谓的耸耸肩,对小张懦弱的性子早已司空见惯。

丁程鑫收拾好信件,抬头时正好瞅见陆肖温-副低眉顺眼的样子坐在敖子逸身边，像一只...宠物狗。他突然可怜起那些被敖子逸当做物品的人,千篇一律的十八岁风华正茂,然后被他磨的失魂落魄丢了灵气。

丁程鑫杀青的相对较早,没和剧组吃杀青饭,把行李交给助理们解决,卸完妆就独自一人开车回家了。昨天敖子逸送陆肖温戒指一事早就被现场的有心人拍下传到微博上，占据了热搜第一迟迟不肯下来,结果今天就被爆两人已经分手了。丁程鑫在片场看见陆肖温红肿着眼被导演批评,仔细一想这孩子心性到底不坏,只不过因为太年轻抵不住所谓“温柔陷阱"罢了，于是发了条微信以前辈的身份宽慰陆肖温,便再无后话。

 

敖子逸下了班回家,身上酒味儿烈过了他最喜欢的那支AmbreTopkapi,半醉半醒间突然发觉丁程鑫在家,于是问:"完工了?"

“嗯。”

敖子逸点点头,越过他去厨房翻冰箱里的指橙丁解酒,脑袋晕乎乎的半天都没找到。丁程鑫适时进来了,明白他在找什么,便说:“上次你喝醉了嫌弃它酸,然后让我全扔了,你忘了?"

敖子逸还真忘了，心里暗暗骂自己是傻逼,下一刻就头靠着丁程鑫肩头说什么也不肯动。丁程鑫没办法赶人,小心翼翼的在不让他摔倒的情况下给他冲蜂蜜水。

 

"下一部想接什么样的?我好找剧本给你挑。”

 

“你想看什么样的,我都随你。”

 

这句话很受用。敖子逸酒醒了大半,想起距离上次和丁程鑫做还是一个多月前。,他以给陆肖温探班的名义拐着心思去看丁程鑫,不料丁程鑫挡着脸说头疼不见人，晚上却风尘仆仆的回来要帐,敖子逸觉得自己才是该头疼的那个人。

敖子逸把丁程鑫推在沙发上,跪坐在沙发前扯下丁程鑫的居家服和内裤,看着腿间疲软的巨物忍不住咽了下口水,无法想象自己平时是怎么纳下这个东西的。

 

丁程鑫笑着问: "敖董饿了啊?”

 

敖子逸不理会他,第一次给别人口的感觉很微妙。丁程鑫饶有兴致的看着自己腿间毛茸茸的脑袋卖力的舔弄自己的前端,慢慢滑过柱身照顾两个囊袋,缺乏技巧因而牙齿总是咬到自己。丁程鑫吃痛,轻轻拍他的脑袋说:“舌头卷起来,含进去。”

 

敖子逸照做,没有章法的模拟交合的动作去含住巨物,感受它变得越来越硬,越来越烫，自己也不由得兴奋起来,节奏忍不住加快。不得不说敖子逸的技术真的非常差,但心理上的快感是无法磨灭的,他的手指在敖子逸的发间打转，问他:"敖董跟谁练的?"

 

敖子逸吐出他的东西,细细的喘了一会儿,眼角都噙着泪,才回过神来骂道你他妈找死。

 

丁程鑫不敢再逗他，惹他炸毛下半身都不保。他五指并拢搂紧他的脖颈，另一只手扣着他的脑袋大力的前后动作,每一下都到达喉咙口,敖子逸一阵干呕想后退吐出来,却被对方的手直接掌控着进行下一次撞击,听着对方愈发沉重的喘息，大半部分射在自己的口腔里,在丁程鑫后知后觉的拔出又射了一小部分在自己的脸上。敖子逸没心思控诉对方,跪坐在地板上回神。

 

丁程鑫一边道歉,一边拿纸给他擦脸,然后用手指撑开他的嘴问:“吃进去了?"不给人机会回答，自顾自的在他口腔里搅弄,带出来的银丝没有白浊液体的痕迹,才确定他是真吃下去了。

 

丁程鑫怕敖子逸生气，安抚性的吻他，舌尖滑过牙齿, 一股麝香味。敖子逸仰着头接受来自对方的温热气息,情动着褪下自己的衣服,一边接吻一边起身坐在丁程鑫的腰腹上。丁程鑫一只手覆在敖子逸的东西上,恶劣的用指甲划过前端。另一只手托着他的臀部,刺入一根手指,却堪堪只进去一个指节,在穴口按压着，接着进入第二根坏心眼的撑开穴口。

敖子逸身体忍不住颤抖,已经起了反应,急不可耐的握住丁程鑫的性器要塞进自己身体里。丁程鑫怕弄伤他,拿开他的手仔仔细细的做扩张,从沙发缝隙里拿出ky做润滑。敖子逸趴在他的胸口催促:“快点好不好。”

 

“好，这里，”丁程鑫牵着他的手往自己的性器上摸，“都是你的。”

 

丁程鑫按住他的腰往自己的东西上坐,没等敖子逸适应,就放肆的动起来。敖子逸被顶的呻吟都支离破碎,还不忘骂人你他妈慢点！

丁程鑫放缓了速度,敖子逸终于能适应了,随着动作的起伏感到意识都变的沉沉浮浮的，身体被抛到云端再重重的落下,交合的声音让人面红耳赤。丁程鑫在耳边低喘，哄骗:“叫老公。”

一场性事搞得像是在打战，敖子逸一瞬间咬住他的锁骨狠狠道：“你先把我操死了再说这种话。” 

 

丁程鑫扣住他的腰肢，五指揉捏在臀部留下鲜红掌印。

“叫老公。” 敖子逸下意识的摇头,感觉自己要射了,腾出一只手抚弄自己的前端,被丁程鑫一把拿住。丁程鑫牵制住他的手往自己脖颈后带,敖子逸抗议却没有办法,那个羞耻的称呼更叫不出口。性器胀痛得不到舒缓的感觉实在糟糕,随着丁程鑫的东西一跳一跳的,在没有被人抚摸的情况下射出一阵滚烫的精液。丁程鑫感觉到他的精液喷射在自己的腰腹,包裹着自己性器的小穴一阵缩紧,又紧又热的吸着不让自己退出。

 

"敖董好厉害, "丁程鑫停下动作,“用后面就高潮了。”

“闭嘴！”

“放松点,这么紧我怎么动?"

“闭嘴！”

 

丁程鑫有意折磨他，把射精时间拖延的很缓。敖子逸身下一片水光，性器磨蹭着丁程鑫的小腹再次挺立起来。敖子逸云里雾里，第二次射精时才发觉丁程鑫有意在延缓时间。他咬了咬丁程鑫的肩头抱怨沙发上很不舒服，丁程鑫笑着舔他耳垂，快速的抽插几十下，随着动作的放缓直接射在他体内。过了几秒后靠在沙发上喘气，敖子逸趴在他的胸口凶他:“烫死了，上次就跟你说别射在里面了,你还这样。”

 

丁程鑫拨弄敖子逸湿透的刘海,亲亲他的脸颊:“下次会注意。”

 

他从沙发上抱起敖子逸,然后学着他的语气凶他:“后面给我闭紧了,流出来不好收拾。”

 

“还不是你非得射在里面!”

丁程鑫将敖子逸体内的浊液引出来,又给人好好的套上浴袍,拍拍他的屁股表示好了，敖子逸不肯动:“腿软,走不动。”

“娇气。”

丁程鑫把人抱起来,正准备出浴室,又被他拉住。丁程鑫不明所以的看着他,敖子逸凑近了他的耳边吹气,小声说:“还想要。”

 

“回床上,今天不把你操到屁股开花你都不知道自己有多浪。”

 

"不要,我就要在这里。”

 

丁程鑫觉得这个月敖子逸给的包养费得涨一涨了。敖子逸每次一张口他都觉得自己得被骂萎,可偏偏又不能真的狠下心来干他。

 

“太深了...嘶…你技术...差死了…”

 

“你整个人挂我身上,不深才有鬼。”

 

敖子逸不想出一点力,所有重量都放在丁程鑫的手上,舒舒服服的享受着服务还要嫌弃他技术不行。

敖子逸被操到意识涣散,肠液一点点的溢出把股间弄得湿嗒嗒的,没有润滑液的后穴因为刚刚的性事也变得温软湿润。丁程鑫手臂的青筋都爆起,在他身上留下一个又一个的吻痕,还不忘让他叫老公。

敖子逸的眼眶蓄起雾气，终于叫出口。

 

沙哑的声线沾染上情欲是极为动听的,像秋天的枯败落叶被人拾起压平做了书签，变得温柔。


End file.
